Beautiful Disaster
by VampireInDisguise
Summary: Bella Swan was the most beautiful thing Jasper Whitlock had ever laid eyes on. He lives with the Cullens in Forks, WA where they now reside after his ex-wife, Alice, cheated on him. But what does Bella know of the mythical world? And what about her scar?
1. Prolouge

Beautiful Disaster

The first day I saw her, my breath was taken away. There she was, furiously blushing from just spilling her lunch on Mike Newton's pants. I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful creature. Her gorgeous chocolate hair splayed across her back, her delicate curves jutting gracefully out of her body. As she looked up, I could see the clear chocolate pools of her inner soul as they darted around the cafeteria. The finishing touch was the blush that painted her cheeks a delicious red color. The only problem was- she was human. And I? I am vampire. Vegetarian vampire, but vampire. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I am in love with Bella Swan.


	2. Bella's History

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I sat there gazing out the window of my old run down truck. Here I am in the Forks High School parking lot, waiting for a miracle. The scenery had not changed since I last visited, two years ago. I stared into the forest, remembering the day that changed my life forever.

**Flashback:**

_I walked down the path that lead to the heart of the La Push forest, attempting to collect my thoughts. Just last night my dreams became reality. My best friend, Jacob Black, was a werewolf. And to top it all off... vampires are real! I was unsure what to think of myself and the world I once called safe now. I was barely fifteen, for goodness sake, and live in a world of dangers! A sharp growl interrupted my inner conversation. What was that? Now I'm really scared. Jake always told me not to go in the woods alone and here I am, in the woods alone. What if it was a vampire? Could I escape? How? I began to hyperventilate as I thought of all the endless possibilities. As my common sense returned, I slowly turned back toward home. Just as I was about to take my first step in a safer direction, a hand spun me around. I shrieked and shook in terror.  
"What the hell are you doin' in the woods alone Bella? What did I tell you? Did you know that a vampire family recently moved here? What if you crossed the treaty line and they attacked? Huh? BELLA, LOOK AT ME!!" Jake screamed.  
I stood there, staring into Jack's warm brown eyes, trying to catch my breath. He was right. I was stupid going in the woods so close to the treaty line. Even my dad, who was the Forks Chief of Police, couldn't save me from the vampires. Only Sam's pack could. I trembled slightly before tentatively wrapping my arms around Jake's massive frame.  
"I'm so sorry Jake! I promise I won't do it again. I was j-j-just t-t-t-trying to t-t-t-hink." I began to sob on Jacob's stone hard chest.  
"Shh...shhh... I'm here for you Bells. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you got a lot on your plate right now."  
I just looked at him, then gently kissed his chest. Yah we were friends but more like family. We both loved each other but not in a romantic way. We continued to hug each other before a loud growl interrupted us.  
"Dude, what the hell! You know what Sam said if you went near her. She is not or never will be your imprint so you shouldn't have told her about us! I really don't want to do this but Sam's orders are still in effect." Paul yelled.  
"NOOOOO!" Jacob screamed before Paul lunged at me, turning into a large grey wolf as he did so.  
Suddenly I felt blinding pain in my back region before everything went black._

**End of Flashback**

Later that day, I had one hundred and seventy-three stitches in my back accompanied by three long scars. I'd have those scars for the rest of my life. They'd always be the painful reminder of how I lost my best friend and my home-away-from-home. Sam had ordered Jake and the rest of the pack to stay away from me and I got kicked off the reservation. Heartbroken, I left my second family to live with my mom in Phoenix. Then of course, she remarried Phil and moved to Florida. So I decided on spending some quality time with Charlie in the oh-so-wonderful town of Forks... yeah! (note the sarcasm) Dreading the start of school, I slowly built up the courage to get out of my car. I hoped I didn't have to change in front of the girls in gym, but what were the chances of that? I cringed slightly as I imagined the countless rumors about the Bella freak with scars that raked across her back. _Quit being a baby and get out of the car_. I sighed and left the comforts of my truck as I stepped into the middle of my own personal hell.

**Author's Note: How ya likin' this y'all? I promise Jasper is going to be in the next chapter... but hey... I updated in one day, right? I just wanted to let you know a little more about Bella. It's basically the same back story but a little twist. Jasper's past next minus the Maria... recent history people. I just wanted to shout out to all the reviews I've received so far. Nice of y'all! Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga is stuck in my head by the way. **


	3. My Promise To All You FanFictioners

Dearest WolfAlpha15 () and WolfPAws (), (are y'all the same person ;) xoxoxo Anyways... I love both of you so much... thank you for not giving up on me.)

To you guy(s) and any of my other remaining fans:

I SWEAR TO YOU, that I, VampireInDisguise, will update this coming weekend... Most likely on January 29th...

Happy now? ;D

Thanks for pushing me!

Love,

V


	4. Day One Of Forks HighPart One

**And now… after goodness knows how long… Chapter 3 of Beautiful Disaster:**

**Bella's POV:**

As soon as I entered the hellhole known as Forks High School, an over enthusiastic blond boy almost ran me over. I looked up at him, my eyes growing wide. _How could anyone in their right mind be so happy on a Monday? _I stepped back a little, and crossed my arms. Unfortunately, he didn't pick up on my body language that clearly said, "Back off" or "Get away from me." Nope, it was just my luck that he took a step forward, so he was toe to toe with me.

"Hey there! Isabella, right? The new girl from Phoenix? We're so glad you made it here. You're the talk of the town!" I mentally cringed. Why did I have to move to such a small, gossipy town? I am truly questioning my sanity at the moment. Here's an idea Bella, why don't you move to Forks, where the vampires and werewolves are. Not to mention, the gossip spreads so fast. You'll love that! Gosh, I really am stupid. I guess I better say something to eager beaver across from me before he wets himself.

"It's Bella actually…" I drifted off uncertainly. Now that I think of it, this Mike guy was giving me the creeps. He was practically looming over me, his arm on the wall next to me. I was starting to get extremely uncomfortable in his presence. I really did not like the way he was looking at me. His baby blue eyes were darkening slightly, as his pupils dilated.

"Bella… the name fits." He reached up, his hand reaching for my face. I coughed loudly, breaking whatever fantasy he was in, and stepped two steps away from him.

"Umm… do you know where the front office is?" His face fell as rejection hit him, but what did he expect. Did he think I was going to let him touch me like that when I hardly knew him? He looked up suddenly, anger blaring in his eyes. Uh oh…

"I'm not sure…" he sneered. "Why don't you find it for yourself?" Ouch. I guess he's never been rejected before. I shrugged, feeling a little hurt, before taking all of my stuff and drudging it with me. Hopefully, I would find the office before the first bell rang. I hoped that people were nicer than the blond boy. Somehow, I doubted that.

After hiding in the bathroom when the bells rang and hours later, I spotted a sign that pointed to the front office. Just as I was about to take a step into the right direction, the fourth bell rang. _Fantastic. I hope I'll be able to sneak in whatever class I have without anyone noticing me. Yeah, that sounds like a totally plausible plan, considering my luck._

_Enough! _I said to myself. I was not going to cry in the middle of the hall like a sad little girl. I was going to get in there, and get my schedule dammit if it's the last thing I do! I also need to get the hell out of this hallway before someone sees me and tries to make conversation. After my little inspirational pep talk, I marched determinedly to the office. I peered around the small little room, noticing an overabundance of fake green plants. Did these people seriously need more green? I was already sick of the green alien plant species outside, but whatever floats your boat I guess. I looked around the room one last time, before making my way over to the lady at the front desk. She was sorting some papers right now, so I decided to stand there and wait for her full attention.

"Can I help you?" she said haughtily, peering up from her horn rimmed glasses.

"Uh, yes. I'm new here. Isabella Swan." I bit my lip nervously, a habit I had developed since the accident. The small bit of pain always served as a distraction to me in times of hurt. And boy, was I hurting now. As soon as I uttered my unimportant name, her face immediately brightened, along with her tone of voice.

"Oh, why yes. Here is your new schedule." She smiled widely, reaching out to me with a set of papers. Phony much? I guess this gal didn't have her cup of coffee this morning. Well, if I woke up with that poor excuse for a Dolly Parton hairstyle, I'd be testy too.

"Thank you very much." I smiled as sincerely as I could, even though we both new it was an act. I just didn't feel like trying today, and my scars were really starting to bother me. They always hurt when I was hurting emotionally, which, of course, was now. Suddenly, a sharp pain bloomed in my back, causing me to gasp sharply. My eyes began to water and my hands began to shake. The woman looked worriedly at me, a glint of concern in her beady blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" I looked at her and forced my self to take the outstretched papers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked unsure if I was telling the truth or not, and I couldn't blame her. I'd always been a terrible liar. She decided not to push it, though.

"If you're sure, sweetie. My name is Mrs. Cope if you need anything." Unfortunately, I didn't catch what she said. I was focusing to hard on not letting my pain overwhelm me. I swallowed the sobs threatening to explode from my chest, and bit back a moan of pain. Chewing my lip frantically, I exited the room. Glancing down at my watch, I noticed it was already lunchtime. I couldn't believe I'd wasted all that looking for the office. If only Mike hadn't been such a jerk. Luckily, the woman (I couldn't remember her name… Mrs. Kim?) gave me a map of the school. I found where I was, and began my journey to the cafeteria.

**Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me. I know it's like another little teaser, but I didn't want to give too much away. I'm still sort of new to all of this, so positive feedback would make me feel a whole lot better ****. I promise to update as soon as I can, and with a chapter of at least 1000 words. I also promise to update AT LEAST once every month. I know it's a long time, but they'll be ****long**** chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
